pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Skie M
Welcome to PvX :) If you haven't already then see Style and formatting and Writing good builds. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:00, 17 July 2008 (EDT) Not sharing any more of my builds ... dont like it? go fuck yourselves. Skie M 02:43, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :i lol'd. ··· Danny Does 05:03, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::Along with repeated breaches of 1RV, you also began NPA on users who commented on your actions. Take a few days, cool off. I may unblock you tomorrow. ~ Big sysop 05:21, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Don't be mean and share your precious builds with us, because we all know the best builds come from you, and only from you . Close Impact 11:14, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Quit failing so hard. Skie M 18:35, 4 May 2009 (UTC) bravery ::Not a bad build? See your own vote you idiot... The page is also well'd due to a build that was ARCHIVED DUE TO A NERF A YEAR AGO. I tried updating the build, following the guidelines to give a good clear build page, but none of you idiots even know how to vet a build, much less edit it and leave it looking at least as good as when you started fucking with it in the first place. EBSoH is NOT required to make the build work "better". Can it make the kill vs the boss a little faster? sure... Does the build work just fine without it? absolutely... but too many assholes have no fucking clue about how to make the build work, so they trash vote the build. Too many assholes think that the build deserves a 0/0 or 1/1 because their own favorite skill isnt in the mainbar, even though it's in the fucking variants. I haven't seen this many stupid people since the last time I went to random arenas. So .. since the page is well'd, you idiots don't want it around, and I dont feel like putting up with the bullshit anymore, I'm just deleting the build now, as the main contributer and original author. It's already well'd, it's going away, just let it fucking go. Skie M 05:16, 29 April 2009 (UTC) '' This earns you none. '···''' Danny Does 22:14, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :You can quit failing so fucking hard too. Skie M 05:27, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::Hate to bring this up again, but I like proving people wrong. You see, with EBSoH, I rated the build a 5-3. Without, killing the boss is much more unpredictable, and thus is not worth being vetted. You also had the style and formatting incorrect because the variants section below re skill bar is not out of place. You are being stupid thinkingthat we meant the archived one. The one we meant is currently vetted great in the farming section. Variants really doesn't mean anything unless there is an optional slot. Without one, you are saying that the skills on the bar are the best options while in this case they weren't. Life 05:34, 7 May 2009 (UTC) WELL Welling doesn't need logging in, Mr/Ms/Mrs/Dr Uninformed. 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 10:50, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :lala you should make your sig smaller, its a wall of fucking text when editing something:<Close Impact 12:36, 26 May 2009 (UTC)